


Whispers In The Night

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: By Any Other Name [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gyro has some thoughts, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Gyro has some late night concerns about all the changes in his life, good thing his boyfriend is there to help him through the self doubt.(can be read alone)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: By Any Other Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746598
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Whispers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this was origianlly just a prompt I got from my tumblr but during the course of writing it accidentally became part of my Dometic Fenro series. Sometime between chapter 1 and chapter 3 I like to think. This fic can be read alone tho!

“You're thinking too loud.” Fenton murmured to Gyro as he snuggled closer to the other bird. Gyro had been staring up at the ceiling for the last few hours since the two had crawled into bed. Sleep never came easy to Gyro. His brain was constantly on overdrive with ideas and formulas. But with Fenton by his side, he found it was his favorite part of the day. 

“Sorry.” Gyro replied, rolling onto his side and facing the smaller bird. His hand wrapping around his waist and pulling Fenton closer. 

Fenton let out an airy laugh as he pressed a small kiss to Gyro’s beak. Pulling back, he spoke, “Penny for your thoughts?” He whispered. 

Gyro’s face went stoic and Fenton squeezed his hand. “It’s just…” he started, drifting off not quite sure what he wanted to say. “I don’t know how to do this.” He confessed, pulling Fenton flush against him. An anchor in the uncharted seas that were his life now. 

“I don’t know how to be a dad to Boyd. If he even wants me to be his dad. He wanted to stay with me and I want him to stay. And  _ us… _ ” he started, looking into Fenton’s deep chocolate eyes and sighed, “I don’t want to mess  _ us  _ up. I...I’ve never been in a relationship like this before and I just.” He stopped, his breath shaky as Fenton pulled him close in a tight hug. 

“I get it.” Fenton said, his beak digging into the feathers in Gyro’s neck. Smoothing then out as Gyro craned his neck. “I don’t know about being a dad either. Papi died when I was young so it’s always just been me and M’ma. And you give him time, babe. He’s been through a lot without you in his life. He’s been forced to call other people dad, that would be traumatizing for even him.” His voice was soft, voice dripping with honesty, “And as for us.” He spoke, puncturing the sentence with a kiss to Gyro’s beak, “I don’t think you have to worry about us.” He said, Gyro melting against him, “We’ve got this. I told you, I’m here for you through all of this, for as long as you want me to be.”

Gyro pulled him close, their legs tangling together as he pressed soft kisses to Fenton’s face. So overcome with joy he spoke without thinking. 

“I love you:” the words etched themselves into Fenton’s very soul. His whole body coming to life as a grin split his face. It would be the first of many times that Gyro spoke those words.

“I love you too.” He replied, there beaks meeting once more for another simple kiss between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
